Masoa News Network
The Masoa News Network, or MNN, is the best-rating news network in Masoa. It was started in 1956 by entrepeneur Timothy Fillmore, a young man then who would become Masoa's premier media baron, creating what is descrbed to this day as an empire, despite the rise of pay-TV. MNN is considered one of the most factual and least-biased news networks world-wide, but has been criticised for an occasional tendency to show Masoa in a favourable light. On MNN, there are no commercials or advertisements, only 24 hours of news and weather, and it is funded partly by the government, which holds no shares however. A selection of the most recent news stories is given below. MNN News Updates Destruction of Communistia News has just come in that Masoa's close ally, Communistia, has suffered a terrible calamity. A military coup attempted to take control of the government on the 25th of February, 2007. The forces of former Corruption Minister Kevin Admyinistrov clashed with the forces of the legitimate government in a terrible battle. Both sides were equally destroyed, and the remaining rebels began raiding. The nations supplies of furs and lead were stolen and sold on the black market, its cruise missiles were dismantled, its land was burned, and the capital city of New Moscow was razed. Most nations cut off supplies to the crushed nation, leaving Me A. Miles' government in tatters. Chingra has just sent in excess of руб100,000,000. Masoa has sent $100,000,000 and Boridien is expected to pledge DM100,000,000. Communistia has found new resources, iron ore and sugar crops, and is currently rebuilding its military and new capital city. Me A. Miles recently thanked President Magee in person for his generosity and support. More news as it happens. Punishment of Vostroya Chingra has engaged the nation of Vostroya in a pre-emptive strike after 5 months of harrassment of the Masoan government for a free trade agreement, which it has denied multiple times. Peace was declared on the 18th of March, with Chingra issuing a warning to Vostroya about continuing to harrass Masoa, which it vehemently denies. Dissolution of Haratsia Close ally Haratsia led by dictator and illegitimate monarch King Declan has as of the 15th of March has dissolved and its land taken up by growing ally Communistia. This brings the total number of ISCO signatories to 6. Haratsia was involved in a number of conflicts including one with then-enemy Communistia and the Invasion of Baradise. The government fled the country in late February and the temporary government set up in its place has failed to keep the peace, with riot and crime rates throught the roof. A small nation which at first blossomed later fell into disrepair as the government became more and more corrupt. The location of former-King Declan are still unknown. Nuclear Attack on Boridien It may be time to mobilise for full scale war! Close ally and friend of Masoa, Boridien, which Masoa helped create with the assisstance of its current leader King Luther Crom, has suffered a random and devastating nuclear attack which has left his nation in chaos. What happens next is anyone's guess. News just in- the war is over! Thanks to the diplomatic efforts of President Magee, the nation of Boridien has been saved. Now the reconstruction work can begin. Masoa has pledged $100,000 in aid, and Communistia has already promised Luther Crom a blank cheque. As for the aggressor, Twoshoes, led by the radical who calls himself 10TEN, has escaped punishment, but he will be tracked down, not now, but in the far future, perhaps. Creation of New Victoria Masoa has just greeted a new nation into the world. President Magee recently granted independance to a new Caribbean nation named New Victoria from the tyrannic rule of its former oppressors. Rebellion leader Jethro Robes is thankful for Masoa's help, but skeptical over how long his new nation will be allowed to exist by its former dictator. Masoa has pledged aid and military assisstance to the fledgling nation, and Communistia has voiced the possibility of donating also. Recently, New Victoria became the Minister of Maintenance of ISCO as its provisional government begins office. Hopefully this will result in smooth sailing for New Victoria from now on and a happy friendship with the Masoan people. Return of Fambi Fambi, the former president of Terravincunt, has returned! He has founded the nation of Ivory Island and declared himself dictator. The nation is still very young, but there are already plans for it to join ISCO. More news as it happens. Fambi has just told President Magee it is willing to become ISCO's first ever Junior Minister! He agreed to take up the position of 1st Junior Minister of Defence and began duties immediately. Masoan Economic Crisis of 2007 The 2007 Economic Crisis continues, with the highest housing prices and inflation rates observed since the Holiday War of 2000, rivalling Masoa's economic situation after World War I and II. After an earthquake ravaged Sièg'm costing over $100,000,000 in damages, Masoa lost two trades, depriving her of four resources vital to the production of beer, automobiles, microchips and limiting Masoa's ability to create new construction sites, leading to the increase in housing prices. The reserve bank is realistic in its prediction of the end of the Crisis, stating the economy will stabilise at a level slightly lower than at the start of the year in a few weeks leading to a month. More news as it happens. This just in! Masoa has just secured a trade which will lead to the production of computer chips. However, the key resources needed are still in demand. After a number of weeks with the economy in turmoil, Masoa has bounced back. All of the resources which were lacking some weeks ago have been regained through a generous and widly-felt foreign policy, which has forged a number of new friendships between Masoa and her neighbours. AII (the country's largest producer of automobiles) is experiencing an all-time high in sales this month, and Masoa's beer stocks are greater than three months ago. Construction has once again commenced nation-wide with readily sourced materials and just yesterday, Masoa returned the treasure ship of a nearby nation, whose reward was approxiamtely 90,000,000, enough to repair most of the damage done by the recent earthquake. Masoa's GDP has reached another all-time high, as all citizens experience renewed faith in their nation. Creation of Black Sky Masoa has helped bring yet another new nation into the world! Black Sky led by the communist president Black Stalin was created today, joining the aqua trading sphere. At first Black Stalin told President Magee he would consider joining ISCO, but has recently turned down the offer, claiming besides Masoa and Communistia, all members of ISCO are untrustworthy. When this was brought up in Parliament, President Magee assured the house that all members of ISCO are trustworthy, and it is just Black Stalin being arrogant and ignorant. President Magee released a statement today saying that he believes Black Sky's current attitude will get it into trouble, but remains hopedful it may change its ways and join ISCO. More news as it happens. This just in- Black Sky, due to the unprovoked declaration of war by a neighbouring nation, has sought the assistance of ISCO, accepting a position in the General Assembly. With the generous assistance of Masoa, Communistia and Boridien, Black Sky has triumphed over the attacking nation and his allaince, UKAI, who, despite their recent claims, offered no assistance to the leader of their alliance, President Pro of Proland. Due to the apt handling of the conflict, BlackStalin was offered a position on the Lower Council, which he accepted. Since then, Black Sky has recieved numerous threats from the small alliance of UKAI, none of which have reached fruition. Treaty with Nauruvalu Masoa has just recently signed an agreement with the President Merrick of the nation of Nauruvalu (formerly and formally Nauru), which will lead to a great deal of assisstance being given to the fledgling nation. Masoa is being praised worldwide for its continuing humanitarian efforts. President Magee was called into question by Rishnokof of Chingra yesterady, who was recently reprimanded for his inappropriate comments about ISCO's continued humanitarian aid. Other members of ISCO are yet to join the argument, despite claims Chingra has threatened war over the dispute. President Magee released a statement today dismissing the threats and revealing he has recieved others in the past which were much more serious but eventuated as nothing. ISCO-NTO Crisis On the 21st of August, Mayuri-sama, leader of the NTO, sent 'merge' offers to every member of ISCO. It was obvious to most that this was not a merge as much as a mass-recruitment (although merges are sometimes referred to as mass recruitments in themselves). Some members took great offence to this, while other shrugged it off. With the Minister of Foreign Relations nowhere to be seen, Council President Magee took to the task of replying to Mayuri-sama's offer on behalf of the alliance, demanding an apology. Magee gave Mayuri-sama two days' grace to reply after the message was read, and then sent another message condemning Mayuri-sama's handling of the matter. Mayuri-sama replied to this admitting that he was attempting to recruit ISCO into the NTO, but stopped short of apologising. During the crisis, President Magee briefly raised the newly created Alliance DEFCON from Five to Four. Category: Masoa